A renewed national focus on quality of health care, aided by a series of high profile Institute of Medicine reports, provides increased opportunities for nursing outcomes research to influence clinical practices and public policies. While nursing outcomes research has gained some prominence in the last several years, it remains underdeveloped and its impact has not yet permeated the national agenda on quality improvement. This competing continuation proposal to extend and expand the work of the University of Pennsylvania's Center for Nursing Outcomes Research (P30NR05043) funded initially in early 2000 is directed toward advancing the science of nursing outcomes research and facilitating the rapid translation of new knowledge into practice. The work of the Center is guided by the Quality Health Outcomes Model and is organized around the six aims for improving quality of health care proposed as a guide to the national agenda for quality improvement in the IOM's Crossing the Qualify Chasm report: safety, effectiveness, patient-centered, timeliness, efficiency, equitable. The Center's work is organized into two cores: Research Facilitation Core and Dissemination Core with the following specific aims: (1) to expand nursing's use of advanced outcomes research methodologies including databases, instruments, data analysis techniques, study designs, outcome measures, and translational research;and (2) to disseminate the products of nursing outcomes research to scientists, clinicians, administrators, the public, and policy makers.